Alice in the Country of Lemon
by bakuraXryou4everluv
Summary: Hey did you know? Every game has its rules. Set from the very beginning. Welcome to the Country of Lemon, where the cardinal rule is that pleasure and fantasies are reality. One-Shot lemon collection. Alice x Everyone except Vivaldi. Yaoi too! WARNING: CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! GRAPHIC SMUT, NO KIDDIES ALLOWED! Requests Open! Enjoy your stay in the Country of Lemon.
1. Desperate: Alice x Peter

**Alice in the Country of Lemon**

**A/N: It all started with an extremely long Peter/Alice lemon one-shot. Then half a million ideas jumped into my head and I thought, "Hey? Why not make one of those one-shot collection thingies? So here we are! **

**IMPORTANT:  
I DO TAKE REQUESTS! ^_^ I suppose that's not super important but I feel you guys should know that. I will right anything under the sun (except Vivaldi/Alice, sorry guys, I just can't write Yuri :/) From Blood/Alice to all of Hatter mansion/ Alice (yes people I will write multi-partner smut!) So if there's any disturbing/bizarre or just plain weird but sexy guilty pairing you want to read, submit it as a request! I will be happy to write it! No judgment! Thank you for your time and consideration and I hope you enjoy your stay in The Country of Lemon!**

**Desperate**

**Description: **She had never known that he was so devoted to her, so obsessed that he would think of her while doing… That. Alice finds Peter doing something, rather, compromising.

**Pairing: **Alice x Peter

**Genre: **Romance/ Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings: **Contains masturbation but aside from that it's your basic smut fic. ^_^

**Words: **5,359

xXx

Alice was thoroughly enjoying the day so far as she walked through the rose garden in the direction of the castle gates. After getting a remarkably good score from Julius on the coffee she had made him (at least, remarkable by her standards) she had come to Heart Castle for tea with Vivaldi and to help water the newly planted roses. Usually a trip to Heart Castle made her an anxious wreck, but today was different. Today she had seen absolutely no sign of that stupid pervert of a rabbit. It would seem that finally, Alice Liddell could have one day of peace and quiet in Wonderland.

"ALLIICCCEEE!"

She cringed at the voice behind her, "I spoke too soon. Please don't be-!"

A force suddenly slammed into her from behind, knocking her to the ground. The man she least wanted to see laid comfortably on top of her, holding her tightly in his arms as he snuggled his face into her hair.

"Alice!" he stated excitedly.

"And it is." She groaned.

"Alice, my love, I have been looking for you all day! That knight told me that you were here and yet you were nowhere to be seen! Where have you been that kept me away from you so?" Peter asked.

"Um let's see, avoiding you!" she growled, "And get off me I can't breathe!"

Peter moved off her slowly, settling with simply hovering over her on his knees as Alice pulled her ribbon from her hair to readjust it, "Avoiding… Me? OH! I see! You were avoiding me so that you may prepare a present! Oh my love, my dear Alice! That truly is pleasant! How kind you are to your dear Peter! That means you truly do love me!"

Alice moaned in exasperation as she rubbed her temples, blue silk ribbon still in hand. Peter looked at it excitedly, "Is this it Alice? Is this the present?"

She rose an eyebrow, looking to her ordinary old ribbon, "This? You want this?"

"Oh truly Alice can I! Can I truly have such a gift? The ribbon straight from your precious head!" at this point Peter's face was practically beet red as he tried to contain his excitement.

"Fine, it's yours if you will just leave me alone." She answered, putting the ribbon in his palms.

The rabbit could no longer contain himself as he tackled Alice in gratitude, "Oh thank you my dear, sweet Alice! I will cherish and carry it always!"

"Ugh! Get off!" she shouted, punching him off, "I'm leaving, I need to get back to the clock tower before the sun-"

Suddenly, the time sequence ended, covering the garden in the all too familiar shadows of the night, "-Sets." She finished.

"Oh Alice you cannot go now! It is dark, dangerous! Please stay for your dear Peter!" He begged.

"And why would I want to stay for you?" she snapped.

"Well if not for me, at least stay for her majesty, she would be devastated if she knew I allowed you to leave in the dark dangerous night, she might even start decapitating poor, innocent townspeople with such spite." Peter forced himself not to gag at his final words.

Alice groaned for what seemed the umpteenth time, cursing the fact that Peter knew exactly how to pull on her heart strings, "Fine."

"Hurray! With me, Alice shall stay!"

"Get off! And quit rhyming!"

xXx

"Here we are my sweet, to your suite!" Peter announced happily as he opened up the door to her usual bedroom at the Heart Castle, earning yet another groan from Alice at such a corny joke. He paid no mind to this for the next moment he asked, "Alice, may I sleep with-"

"No." she said sternly.

A puff of smoke, and suddenly, she was looking down at Peter's small, fluffy, and overall irresistible form. "Pweeeaaassseee?"

Before she could give in, a voice sounded from the end of the hall, "Minister White! Minister White!"

The two turned to see the King of Hearts rushing down the hall in hysteria.

"Pathetic monarch, why do you need me after dark?" Peter growled, earning a giggle from his company at the pitch of his irritated voice.

His rhyming was actually quite adorable in this form.

"Please Minister White, it is urgent! Her Highness has work that she insists that you do. You must come immediately! If you don't, Her Majesty will order off with my head!" he shouted in a panic.

"And tell me why exactly I care about your head?" Peter replied.

"Peter," Alice scolded, "That's not right, he doesn't deserve to die."

The small rabbit turned to her, eyes especially shiny and rimmed with tears; his lower lip puffed out slightly and his tiny paws pressed together innocently, "Pwease Alice, pwease don't make me go. If I leave I will miss you so. Who knows the next time I'll see you, if I got with this sir. I just want you to hold me, and cuddle, and stroke my soft, fluffy fur." He ended his plea with a small sniff and nose wiggle.

The outsider shook her head rapidly, trying to remove all thoughts of giving in from her mind, a fact that was not even easily said as she looked at the sad, rhyming bunny. "Al-alrigh-"

"Please Ms. Alice! She'll quite literally kill me! And this work is so desperately important!"

Alice sighed, "He's right Peter. You truly need to go.

The rabbit stomped his miniature foot angrily before in another poof of smoke, he returned to his man form. He crossed his arms impatiently and glared at the man before him, "Very well my dear, though now we cannot sleep near, if you wish that I go, then I will eagerly do so."

"Thank God," she grumbled, "and stop rhyming it's weird."

"Well lead the way you incompetent King."

As the two walked down the hall, Peter removed the blue ribbon from his pocket and pressed it to his nose, inhaling deeply. '_It still smells like her.'_ He thought dreamily, shoving it back in his pocket so the King would not see it.

xXx

Alice sighed as she shut the door behind her, "I really need to learn how to say no to that form."

She shrugged out of her apron and overdress, at the same time wiggling out of her petticoats. She took off her buckle shoes contemplating whether or not she should peel off her stockings as well. Deciding she didn't in the least want to feel the coldness of the tiled floor, she left them on.

She continued to undress until she was left in only her chemise and stockings. The one thing Alice thoroughly enjoyed about Wonderland and not having her sister around, was the fact that her sister wasn't there to order her to wear a corset. Yes, for once in her adolescent life, Alice had the sublime privilege to _**breathe **_as she went about her daily routine, errands, adventures, and naps. She instinctively went to untie her ribbon from her hair before realizing it was gone.

"Oh yes, I gave it to Peter. Darn, now I'll have to go buy a new one. I'm sure they will have some rather unique ribbons here though." She grumbled to herself as she hung the several layers of clothing across the room's desk chair. "Hm, to think that I can actually wear such a great amount of layers and still be able to stand properly."

She moved to her bed and dove under the covers, switching off the light next to her and snuggling into the abundance of pillows and comforters. She said to herself before drifting to sleep, "If it wasn't for that stupid Peter white, it would be quite nice living here."

xXx

"Done!" Peter growled, dropping the twenty pound stack of papers on Vivaldi's chest as she lay in bed, causing her to shoot up from her sleep and remove her night mask.

She sneered as she saw him, before her stood a complete wreck of a rabbit. Disheveled didn't begin to describe his hair, the usually down and precisely straight locks were now standing in every direction, frizzy, and greasy. He was more than ten shades paler then he had ever been before, his red eyes were even redder, bloodshot, circles under his eyes as black as night. He didn't even bother to look presentable in his attire as he usually did; he wore only his pale pink button up shirt, which remained half un-tucked from his trousers which were rolled up past his socks; all of which were wrinkled beyond apprehension.

"We-"

"Not another word Your Majesty. I am done with the work you have given me, it is far, far, far too late into this horribly long time sequence and I am still terribly angry about the way I was ripped from my sweet Alice. So if this is the end of this paperwork you have given me, and it does not matter to me if it is the end or merely the beginning, I. Am. Going. To. Bed."

He stormed out of the bedroom without another word. He pulled out his pocket watch and turned it into a pistol, pointing it in the general direction of the guards lining the hall way, "If anyone even looks at me, you die." Without hesitation, all the faceless soldiers' heads shot up in the direction of the ceiling.

Peter slammed the door behind him when he finally arrived to his room. He flipped on the light and yawned. He groaned as he twisted his neck, cracked his back, rubbed his temples; trying every method he knew to desperately work the kinks and tenseness from his body. He kicked off his shoes and dropped to his bed, tossing his glasses onto his nightstand; having no care for whether they made the landing or broke. He unbuttoned his shirt and trousers, kicking them in random directions, for once, being too tired to nitpick and clean his room to perfection; but not before pulling Alice's ribbon from his pants pocket.

He sighed in content as he inhaled the aroma of his love and dropped to his bed, "Oh my precious Alice, if you were with me right now, even just in the same room, I would feel completely at ease."

Though stating that, Peter couldn't help but begin to think of other ways his "precious Alice" could put him at ease. Suddenly, the scent from her ribbon was much too strong in his nostrils to be just her clothing. Suddenly, that ribbon was containing long blonde locks of hair; the color of the ribbon was now the stunning blue of her eyes as she climbed on top of his exhausted frame. His lower body was set aflame; he knew very well how to extinguish it.

"Oh Alice."

xXx

Alice shivered as she walked down the unheated corridors of Hearts Castle, oil lamp in hand. She used her free hands to unsuccessfully rub the goose bumps away

"This castle is huge, ugh; I just wanted a glass of water. Where is that kitchen?" she said.

She then noticed a ray of light shining out from under one door to her front right. "Oh the lights are on in there, I wonder if that's it."

She tip-toed over to the door and slowly opened it so as not to startle anyone inside. "H-?" Alice managed, not even the beginning of her statement as she stared at the occupant of the room, specifically the occupant's actions.

There, over the covers on his bed, lied Peter White; ears slightly down, face completely flushed, glasses off, and stripped down to only his unbuttoned dress shirt. His manhood stood high and proud above his thighs and his hand clutched it tightly, running urgently up and down the shaft. She could almost see a tuft of white hair at the base behind his hand.

The most shocking of the sight, was Alice's ribbon lying on his nose as he inhaled deeply and moaned, "Alice, Alice, oh Alice!"

Alice had to cover her mouth so as not to audibly gasp as she watched him through the crack in the doorframe, _'He-he masturbates to me?' _she asked herself.

It actually wasn't too hard to believe, especially due to the way he so desperately loved her, and the thought had come to her mind before. But seeing it and thinking of it were two entirely different things. She was snapped out of her thoughts by an especially desperate moan. Her eyes locked with the head of the man's penis, as he rolled it around in his palm, his other hand continuing it's up and down motion.

She knew she should look away, run back to her bedroom, and never think or say anything of the occurrence ever again and to go on rejecting Peter as usual, if not more often and harsher now. But somehow she couldn't lift her gaze from such a beautiful sight. That's exactly what it was: absolutely beautiful. An absolutely beautiful man, performing an absolutely beautiful action on himself, while fantasizing of something, and in his opinion someone exponentially beautiful. She felt herself leaning against the doorway, trying to see Peter better while still remaining undiscovered. The spectacle rose fires deep in her core that she had never felt so strongly. She rubbed her thighs together, tightened her core, even pressed her palm to her pelvic area to try to control her lust; all just added fuel to the fire. In that moment, Alice had truly wondered, why she rejected Peter so often.

"A-Alice, please have my babies!" he moaned.

_'Oh yeah; that's why.' _She thought to herself, suddenly remembering the forceful, perverted stalker that was Peter White.

She pushed her weight against the door to close it and turn around in one movement; highly disturbed by the incident and wanting to go back to sleep and forget what she saw. But at that moment she discovered something very, very important.

Peter's door opened _**inward**_.

Alice let out a yelp as the door slammed against the wall inside and she fell to the floor right in the middle of the lust filled rabbit's sex-smelling room. Peter, by instinct immediately covered himself with a pillow, grabbed and pointed his gun at the intruder and demanded who was there; all in one swift movement. She was hoping she could simply runaway unacknowledged, for Peter was practically blind at that moment without his glasses, but she watched as his ears stood completely straight up. Even her rapid fire heartbeat he'd be able to hear. Wait! HER HEARTBEAT!

"Alice?" Peter asked confused, dropping his gun and putting his glasses on and looking at the intruder; his suspicions confirmed.

"ALICE!" he shouted excitedly, almost jumping out of the bed and tackling his beloved with a hug before he realized something very important.

He was naked. And horny. For her.

He dove under the covers, covering himself up to his neck; a look of absolute mortification covering his even redder then before face. _'She'll think I'm a pervert!' _

"W-w-what are you doing here Alice? N-not that I'm n-not happy to see you, b-but what's the o-occasion?" he stuttered, trying desperately to think his erection away.

With Alice laying on the ground before him, flushed, and wearing a skimpy white night gown; he had no such luck.

"I, um, thought it was the kitchen, and it, um isn't. It's your room, so, sorry." She stuttered.

_'Oh God!' _he thought, _'She saw me! She __**heard **__me! What I said about her! I just know it!'_

Oh," he said awkwardly, "Um, n-no; it is not the kitchen. That's- that's in the east wing of the castle. Y-you probably shouldn't g-go there by y-yourself. You could, um, get, get lost."

"Y-yeah, I just wanted some water."

They sat in silence for what seemed to them hours.

"W-well," Alice said, tripping as she stood up and turning to the door quickly, "I should get to bed. See you tomorrow. Maybe."

"Wait."

She froze.

"A-Alice, how much of that did you see, did you hear?"

"A-a lot of it." She admitted.

Alice heard a large rustling of blankets and a slam to the floor behind her, causing her head to snap back. Peter lay hunched over before her on the ground, blankets covering him all the way to his ears, which lay down past his chin in shame. His head was against his hands and his eyes were closed.

"P-please forgive me Alice! I just couldn't help but pleasure myself to you, I just love you so much and would never want to force you into something such as that; so it was the only option to calm my cursed, filthy lust. Please, please forgive me!" he lifted his head and hands just enough to extend the ribbon to her, "I promise I did nothing to it that would make it unsanitary or germ-infested. Please, the last thing I want you to think of me is as a pervert. An unclean rabbit such as me though, does not deserve such a pure gift."

_'Well I already thought you were a pervert but this… This really takes the cake.'_ She thought to herself before replaying his words in her mind.

_'I just love you so much!'_

_ 'I'd never want to force you!'_

She had always thought of Peter as a pervert, and right now, she thought of him as such more than ever. But when she thought about it, he was probably one of the least perverted of the Wonderland men. He never touched her chest such as Ace , never played with her head such as Nightmare, never intentionally forced her into uncomfortable situations such as Boris, and of course he had never tried to kill her like the twins, Blood, and… practically everyone else. Though he did steal her first kiss, and sneaked his way into his bed. Okay maybe he was still a big pervert.

Alice was shocked out of her thoughts as she heard a sniffing sound. She looked at Peter, to see that his was shaking, his head even further tucked into his own chest. He looked like he simply wanted to curl up into as tight as a ball as possible and die.

"P-Peter, are you, are you crying?" she asked, panicking, for she had never dealt with a crying person before, let alone a crying boy.

"N-no," his voice cracked.

"Oh God Peter you are!" she immediately dropped to her knees in front of him, guilt shooting through her entire body.

Against her better judgment, she threw her arms around the rabbit and pulled him to her in a tight comforting hug. Her bear shoulder soon became wet from his tears. She rubbed his back comfortingly and cooed repetitively "It's okay" to calm him down. She pushed him away slightly to look him in the eyes. Peter stared at her, eyes slightly puffy and glistened with fresh tears.

"I forgive you Peter. Besides it's not a bad thing what you were doing, its, natural, I suppose. And you know I've um…" she paused, not knowing if she should continue.

"You've what?" he sniffed.

"Forget it." She answered, beginning to stand up.

Peter caught her by the shoulders, "You've what?" he repeated more serious.

"I've, um, done it… too." She said so low that had it been anyone other than Peter, it would have remained unheard.

"R-really?" Peter asked, the sheer mental image beginning to fog his mind.

"Y-yeah," she answered, embarrassed and completely red.

She wanted to look away, to pull away, and to run away. But some unknown force somehow kept her there, staring absently into spectacle covered, half lidded eyes. She felt herself being pulled closer and closer, her eye lids feeling heavier and heavier, and Peter's breath growing hotter and hotter.

At that moment, their lips molded together perfectly, heads tilted, and mouths slowly dancing together. Mouths open, pulling back and then pressing further forward, deeper into the corner of each other's mouths, taking brief, miniscule breaths, but never separating. Their heads seemed to bob together into one another, slowly and passionately, with each lip movement eliciting an almost silent puckering noise.

Alice leaned forward into the kiss, pushing Peter back to sit properly and lean back against the bed. He enclosed her cheeks with his large hands, pulling her ever closer, and causing her to lean forward over him on her hands and knees. He was barely able to run his tongue softly along her bottom before they had to pull away for oxygen.

They stared into each other's lust filled eyes for only a moment before they desperately attacked each other's lips with strength much greater than before. Alice moved into Peter's lap, pulling his face up to her own with her hands whilst his own moved down, feeling the outlines of her subtle curves before resting on her hips. Their tongues fought passionately for dominance, dancing all around each other's mouth.

Peter had always thought that the idea of kissing with tongue sounded absolutely dreadful. Sliming, unsanitary tongues exploring germ infested and diseased ridden mouths was never his idea of fun, let alone romantic. But he could honestly say his first kiss with tongue, actually, his first mutual kiss with anyone, was quite fantastic.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the feel of Alice gently rubbing against his bare shaft. A feeling that to anyone else, what have been almost unnoticeable, but to him, was the most erotic thing he had ever felt. He couldn't help himself. In one swift movement, her lifted Alice by her waist and by his own hips, and dropped her onto the bed and pillows; not once breaking skin contact of the kiss.

The prime minister deepened the kiss further, moving his lips from hers and leaving a trail of kisses from the corner of her lips, along her jaws, and finally along the junction of her earlobe and neck, both of which he took into his mouth and sucked gently.

"Ah, Peter!" she moaned, legs wrapping around his waist, and fingers twisting tightly in his white hair.

"Alice I love you so much!" he moaned into her ear before sucking even harder.

"P-Peter,"

It was then that the reality of the situation hit her. This was _**Peter White!**_ Her stalker and kidnapper, probably the single person that she hated in Wonderland and yet she was allowing him to do to her what only one other person had done…

"Alice, don't think about him." She heard him whisper.

"Wh-what? How do you-?"

Peter pulled away to look her deep in the eyes. "Because I love you Alice."

"We-we shouldn't do this Peter, it won't be special I'm, I'm not-"

"I don't care that you aren't a virgin Alice. Yes, I do with I could've been your first and not that horrible, rat of a man, but you'll be mine! Alice I love you, and you love me, that is all that matters." He said.

"B-but Peter, I don't love you-" she said, on the brink of tears.

"Yes you do." He insisted, "You just can't say it yet, and that's okay. I'll make you feel good regardless. I'll give you the things that _**he **_never could. Love, security," his voice lowered seductively at his last two words, "and pleasure."

Peter moved lower, kissing every inch of skin he could before sucking on the girl's collar bone, pushing the straps of her chemise down as he did so. He swiftly unbuttoned the front of it with one hand before pushing it down to her hips, causing Alice to shiver at the sudden cold air.

The rabbit reached forward, his hands shaking with anxiety and excitement. Finally, his hands clasped over her tender breasts. He sighed at their softness, their exponential tenderness and roundness; the way her small nipples perked tightly at the contact. Her breasts were quite small, but they held a certain plumpness to them that made them perfect. He slowly moved her breasts in symmetrical, inward round motions, trying to memorize every feature through the palms of his hands.

"I-I'm sorry they're-they're small-oh!" she moaned, as Peter clasped both nipples between his thumbs and pointer fingers, rolling them around swiftly; the friction sending chills down her spine.

"They are perfect, my love," he said softly, looking at them in amazement.

Alice blushed, "S-stop looking at them like that. It's-it's weird."

"Alright," he said, before engulfing the left one entirely in his mouth.

"Ah!"

He sucked tenderly, swirling his tongue around the pert nipple, never braking eye contact with her as he did so. He moved the same treatment to the other, never leaving either unsatisfied. He trailed his tongue along the space between and the underside of each breast before moving slowly down the middle of her abdomen. He lowered slowly, dipping his tongue slightly in her navel before coming to the edge of her wrinkled chemise. He unwrapped Alice's legs from his waist long enough to remove the offending clothing and throw it to the ground.

Peter ran his fingers up and down her legs, massaging the softness the farther he moved. He moved his hands to cup her backside, giving a light squeeze to both cheeks, earning a gasp from his love. He kissed the inside of each of her thighs before sucking at the place her legs met her pelvic bone.

"Ah! Ah! Peter! Please! St-stop teasing me." She begged.

"Of course my love." He said, pushing his glasses further up his nose, "Tell me what feels good."

He licked slowly up the seam of her womanhood, not quite penetrating, but still within her folds. He pressed his tongue against her clit experimentally, earning a buck from Alice at the sudden contact.

"Th-there there! Please, focus there!" she moaned.

He looked up at her, staring deep into her lust fogged eyes as he licked and sucked at the pear atop her woman hood. He moved a hand, his middle finger protruding slightly into her folds. He rotated and moved his finger in circular motions, increasing the wetness. Alice's mind cleared slightly, and she noticed the way he never broke eye contact with her.

"W-why are you looking up at me. And why don't y-you take your gl-glasses off?" she asked.

He pulled away for a moment, replacing his mouth with his thumb, "Because Alice, I want to see how good I make you feel. I want to look into you while we make love. I love you Alice. I always have and I always will. This may be the only time we ever do make love, and I want it to be special." He was quick to return his mouth to her need filled clit, at the same moment, plunging his middle finger deep inside of her.

Alice moaned in pleasure at the sudden rough attention, her legs wrapping around his shoulders, hands pushing him closer and deeper in her womanhood.

"P-Peter I'm- I'm-!" she was unable to finish her sentence as her core clenched tightly around Peter's long, nimble finger.

She fell limp against the bed, the warmth of her orgasm's afterglow spreading through her body. Peter smiled at the sight of his precious Alice marveling in pleasure. Pleasure _**he **_gave to her. The pleasure that no one else could. He unfortunately couldn't say the same for himself as he sat back patiently on his heels, his manhood standing painfully high above his legs.

Alice wiped the sweat from her brow as she was finally able to catch her breath. She leaned up onto her elbows and almost gasped as she saw Peter, more specifically Peter's… Not so little friend. She moved over to him onto her knees and moved her face close to it. She had only seen one other so close and only for a brief second. Her ex's. Needless to say, Peter's was far greater in girth and length. She admired every detail of it, from the large vein running down the side, to the scrunch at the bottom of his shaft that was his foreskin. She patted a finger lightly on the head, causing a generous amount of pre-cum to release from it.

"Nnngghh," he moaned, "A-Alice-?"

She pushed the pale pink shirt from his shoulders with one hand, and with the other, she pushed him to lay down flat on his back.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked as the blonde climbed over him.

"You look like you will implode if you don't get some attention soon, and since you don't want to take your glasses off, this is the only way we can finish this without them dropping on me." Alice answered as she propped herself on his waist.

She slowly bent her legs, lowering her hips to meet his. She grabbed the middle of his shaft to move into the right position, earning a moan from Peter. The head slipped in, earning a gasp from both parties, an especially loud one from Peter. He couldn't help himself. He bucked his hips up, impaling her fully with his manhood.

"Ah!" she moaned, moving her hips up and down to meet his urgent thrusts.

Her arms stretched out and clasped Peter's shoulders for support as she thrust against his eager hips, breasts hanging conveniently in his face. And yet, he did not look at them. Still, he never broke eye contact. Never refocused his attention to the smacking sounds their hips made, to the door which still remained a bit open, to the flush covering her own body. His eyes stared deeply into his, staring lovingly into her very soul, her very being.

His hands grabbed Alice's hips, quickening his pace to a speed she had never even imagined. "A-Alice, I'm-I'm going to- ngh! C-c-cum, I-I should p-p-pull out!"

"J-j-j-just do-o wh-what you wa-ant!" she said.

"Ngggghhh Alllliiiicccceeee!" he practically screamed, pulling out of her quickly and pulling her tightly against his chest.

He let out loud, emotion and passion filled breaths as he experienced his own after-glow, the orgasm still fresh in his mind. He moved Alice to lay back on the bed against the blankets before collapsing next to her, still, not quite able to catch his breath quite yet. As he looked up lovingly at Alice, he took note of his essence, painted thick along her abdomen. It was probably one of the most erotic things he had ever seen in his life.

Peter grabbed his dress shirt from the edge of his bed and moved slowly to put it against his lover's abdomen, cleaning it off gently.

"Peter you're so tired, you don't have to do that; I'll just go take a shower."

"No! Please, Alice, don't leave me." He begged, "I just want one night where you-you willingly sleep with me."

"Well I think I just did." She stated.  
"N-no, I mean actually sleep. In my arms. Willingly…" he needn't speak another word before Alice took the shirt from his hands and threw it across the room, replacing it with her own hand.

She moved close against him, pulling the comforters of the blanket on top of them. She placed her head into the crook of his neck, an action, which Peter definitely thought of as the perfect fit in a beautiful puzzle. This was how things were supposed to be from the very beginning. He wrapped his arms around her waist and molded her petit body to his. He moved his ear to her chest to feel her slowly descending heartbeat. Such a warm, beautiful sound.

"I-I love you Alice." Peter whispered.

"I know." She whispered back.

"Are you ready to say you love me too?" he asked.

He was met with silence.

Peter sighed, "Regardless," he said, removing his glasses and placing them on the nightstand, "I will love you until the end of time and beyond. My existence is insignificant without you in it. Goodnight, my sweet, sweet Alice."

"Goodnight… My desperate little white rabbit." She teased, placing a small kiss on his chin before drifting to sleep.

xXx

**A/N: Next up is Peter x Alice x Elliot! ^_^**


	2. Rabbits Only: Elliot x Alice x Peter

**Alice in the Country of Lemon**

**A/N: This is an idea I've had since I saw a picture of Alice Peter and Elliot at a carrot tea party together. You've gotta admit, three some with two bunny-eared, handsome men… HAWT! Lol enjoy! Sorry for the long wait, this is more of a side thing for fun since I have other ongoing stories that I'm writing. Also, this is probably more directed as an Elliot fic since Peter received quite a bit of limelight last chapter. xD**

**IMPORTANT:  
I DO TAKE REQUESTS! ^_^ I suppose that's not super important but I feel you guys should know that. I will right anything under the sun (except Vivaldi/Alice, sorry guys, I just can't write Yuri :/) From Blood/Alice to all of Hatter mansion/ Alice (yes people I will write multi-partner smut!) So if there's any disturbing/bizarre or just plain weird but sexy guilty pairing you want to read, submit it as a request! I will be happy to write it! No judgment! Thank you for your time and consideration and I hope you enjoy your stay in The Country of Lemon!**

**Rabbits Only**

**Description: **Sick of Elliot and Peter fighting all the time, Alice comes up with a devious plan to make Elliot admit hthat he's a rabbit and stop the two's annoying fighting once and for all.

**Pairing: **Peter x Alice x Elliot

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Warning: **Contains threesome!

**Enjoy!**

Alice sighed irritably as she sat, knees supporting her elbows and face rested in her palms, staring at the sight before her agitatedly.

"You are a rabbit! You eat carrots like a bad habit!"

"I don't eat carrots! I eat carrot _**dishes**_!"

"That's the same thing!"

"It is not!"

"It is too!"

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

"This is so stupid." Alice sighed.

Elliot March back flipped and rolled into a kneel, shooting bullets at the rabbit before him all in one motion.

"You have great reflexes, I must confess" Peter growled, diving out of the way and shooting at Elliot, "reflexes only a _**rabbit **_could possess."

"Rabbits have bad eyesight, but I can hit almost any target without glasses. Therefore I am not a rabbit."

"Imbecilic brat! What kind of stupid logic is that!? And if you're not a rabbit, how do you explain those ears?! No ordinary man can have such large ears!"

"Well duh, but I'm not an ordinary man." Elliot stated.

"Oh than what are you?" Peter asked, halting all shooting.

"A dog."

"A dog?"

"Woof."

"As dumb as a log in no way are you a dog!"

"Yes I am!"

"What dog has ears like that!?"

"Me!"

"YOU! ARE! A! RABBIT!"

"NO! I'M! NOT!"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! JUST SHUT UP!"

The two turned their heads in shock to the fuming girl before them. She stormed over to them, hands clenched tight into fists, flushed with anger, and a small vein popping on her forehead.

"This is ridiculous! This is probably the stupidest thing I've ever seen, and trust me, living in the Heart Country, I've seen a lot of incredibly stupid things," she growled, extending her hands flat to each, "Guns. Now."

"A-Alice!" the two whined.

"Shut up! Guns now!"

The two clicked on the safeties before laying their guns in her palms, which she promptly put into her skirts pockets.

"We are settling this once and for all. You two, come to the clock tower in exactly seventy-two hours, no sooner! I don't care how many time sequences pass; do not come by until the seventy-two hours are up. You can have these back then and only then. Goodbye."

With that, Alice stomped away without another word, leaving Peter and Elliot frozen in place and speechless.

xXx

In the time span the rabbit and non-rabbit had to wait, there were five mornings, six mid-days, three dusks, and one night. Alice hadn't left the clock tower once, not even to go shopping or to the amusement park and having no guns to take out their frustration, both were forced to do paper work the whole time. Needless to say, it was the longest seventy-two hours of their lives. Now, the two stood at the front door of the clock tower side-by-side in the snow, not only eager to see their precious Alice, but their precious weapons as well!

Both moved to knock on the door, freezing to glare at each other as they noticed this.

"Rabbits have too delicate of hands to knock, White."

"As straight-minded as an arch. You are a rabbit, March."

"I am not a rabbit! And stop rhyming! It's stupid!"

"Yes you are!"

"No-!"

The door opened, halting their arguing, to look at a slightly annoyed Alice, but more so, at the outfit she wore. It was quite similar to a maid costume, frilly, and lacy, but stopping about the middle of her thighs. The actual dress was orange with yellow lining on the short sleeves, bottom, and a yellow bow at the neckline. The yellow lining as well as the lining of the apron was adorned in none other than a carrot pattern. To match the dress, she wore white, frilly knee highs, an orange and equally frilly garter, and white frilly headband, all of which adorning the same carrot pattern, and a pair of black Mary Jane shoes.

"Peter! Elliot! Your noses are bleeding!" Alice said in panic.

The two shook themselves out of their fantasies before going to wipe the blood from their noses, Peter using a handkerchief and Elliot using his sleeve.

"It's probably because it's so cold outside, come in, come in!" Alice said, guiding the two in by their sleeves.

Elliot and Peter sighed as they were met with the warmth of the inside.

"Here, let me take your coats and shoes, Julius hates it when people track snow in. Gets in the clocks he says." She offered.

The two did as she asked and handed her their jackets, which she promptly hung on the coatrack, before they moved to their shoes.

"Where is the clockmaker by the way? I'm almost positive he doesn't like guests." Elliot asked as he struggled to take off his boots while standing, almost falling in the process.

Alice offered her shoulder for him to use as balance, "He's over at the circus with Nightmare and Gray for business; I decided to stay behind."

"Alice, my love, my gift from above! If that is the case, what reason is so grim, that you must sacrifice our alone time, and invite filth such as him?" Peter cried, latching onto her.

"Because, like I said, were settling this whole rabbit thing once and for all." Alice answered, "Now let go!"

He surprisingly did so. "Come," Alice said walking living room's direction, "There's a surprise for you two in the living room."

The two followed. The moment they entered the room they were met with even greater warmth and the smell of carrots and cinnamon. Elliot's eyes gleamed at the spectacle before him. A beautiful kotatsu in the middle of the room, covered with every carrot dish imaginable; and Elliot had imagined many carrot dishes in his lifetime.

"A-Alice! Thank you so much!" Elliot squealed, kissing Alice on the cheek before diving under the kotatsu to stuff his face.

"How dare, you touch my love, my Alice, you idiotic hare!" Peter reached for his gun, before remembering that it was no longer there. "Alice, my hun, please I beg of you, tell me, may I please have my gun?"

"In time, for right now, just sit down and enjoy the meal I spent the last three days making. There's carrot cake, carrot pudding, carrot ice cream, carrot and lentil soup, carrot spice pie, glazed carrots, steamed and boiled carrots, carrot bread with carrot compote, and even just raw carrots with an assortment of different carrot dips: curried carrot dip, carrot marmalade, carrot and mango salsa, and carrot humus. To drink, I special ordered a brand of carrot wine for you guys. I hope it's enough."

"It's perfect!" Elliot shouted, mouth full of one of everything (except for the raw carrots of course) and tears of delight streaming down his face.

Peter sat on the opposite side of the table, trying to decide what to choose first. He dipped one of the raw carrots in the carrot and mango salsa, smiling widely at the taste.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, sitting next to him.

"It's exquisite!" he exclaimed, going for seconds and then a dish of the carrot pudding.

Alice herself went to eat a slice of the carrot spice pie. It was quite good, if she said so herself. She nibbled softly on the sweet treat, waiting for the perfect moment to put her plan in action. The moment appeared, as she noticed a bit of orange staining the corner of Peter's mouth.

"Hey Peter, you have some food on your face, let me get it." Alice said, moving Peter's face close to hers, and licking the corner of his mouth.

Peter's face turned fifty shades of red as his eyes widened at her actions, "A-Alice!" he squeaked.

**(A/N: Sorry to interrupt but rereading this sentence immediately made me think of 50 Shade of Gray. X/X Just had to comment!)**

"A-Alice!" Elliot shouted, "I-I have food on my face too!" he then proceeded with smashing a whole piece of carrot cake into his own face.

"Yes I see, but I'm sorry Elliot, I only clean rabbits. Oh Peter, you have some more." Alice answered.

"W-where?"

"On your teeth," she replied, kissing the rabbit immediately, her tongue exploring his mouth.

The more time went by, the more passion filled the kiss became. Alice pushed Peter down gently on his back, climbing on him and deepening it further. Her hips moved against his lightly, earning a soft moan from the white rabbit.

"A-Alice," Elliot whined as she ran her hands along Peter's chest.

She pulled away and shrugged, "I'm sorry Elliot, but I only kiss rabbits," before returning to her ministrations with Peter.

Her hands moved to skillfully unbutton his shirt and vest, shoving them off his shoulders. She dragged her lips against his chin and neck, sucking slightly at the space between his jugular and collar bone. Peter moaned, fingers running through her long, blonde hair. He sat up to move Alice into his lap, her legs on both sides of his own. He untied her headband and set on the table, twisting his hands deeper into her hair.

Alice placed her fingers over his and moved them to cup her breast, moving it in circular motions. "Like this Peter, and do the same to the other one." Peter did as he was told.

"Alice!" Elliot was practically crying at this point as his pants tightened uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry Elliot, but I only let rabbits do this to me," she paused as she felt the sash of her apron loosen, "Peter, only rabbits can see me naked, so make sure he doesn't see."

Peter nodded, untying the girl's bow tie and unbuttoning her dress down to her bra, slipping the apron down at the same time. He ran his tongue along the skin showing just above her brassiere, hand slipping up under the material to rub her pink buds. Alice let out a soft moan as her face flushed.

She was barely able to process the sound of footsteps before she felt a great force encase her back, a pair of strong arms encircling her waist and pulling her against a broad chest. She looked up to see Elliot staring into her eyes, tears in his own.

"E-Elliot-"

"I'm a rabbit okay! Just p-please, don't do things like this with him, in front of me." He begged.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, leaning back against his chest, "That was a bit cruel wasn't it? I just wanted you to admit it to yourself so you two would stop fighting like idiots."

"I-I promise, it won't happen again," his voice becoming progressively lower as he placed his lips against her ear, licking softly.

"A-Alice, no! How quite unfair! Your love, your affection, I refuse to share!" Peter whined.

Alice cupped his face in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. She pulled away. "Please Peter?"

The white rabbit sighed, "All I want is to see happiness in your eyes. If this will be so, then I shall compromise."

"Peter," she groaned.

"Yes my love?"

"Please, stop rhyming!"

He chuckled before pulling her in for another kiss, his hands stroking her face as Elliot moved his callused hands to cup Alice's small breasts. Peter unbuttoned and lowered the blonde's dress further down her body, pulling away momentarily to pull it down her legs and toss it away.

He pushed her down gently, her head lying in Elliot's lap. The now-rabbit smiled at her warmly as he ran his hands through her hair. She blushed as she felt something bulging at the back of her head. Peter lifted her left leg up, running his hands up and down her thigh and slowly peeling of her stocking, stopping to unbuckle her shoes, before pulling both off. He did the same to the opposite leg.

Elliot lowered his lips to hers, kissing her hesitantly at first before become more daring, running his tongue against her lips. They parted slightly in a sigh, giving him the opportunity to dive in. At the same time, Peter lowered his head down between her legs, running his tongue up and down her thighs, becoming dangerously close to her underwear with each stroke.

At that moment, Alice was no longer satisfied with the closeness of the two men. As she squirmed against Peter's mouth, she found the feeling against her back, the feeling of Elliot's fully clothed legs, rather odd. She longed for the feel of flesh against flesh, the friction of pure skin and lust, not the rough friction of denim.

She reached her arms around to grip at the back of Elliot's collar, giving it a light tug down. Immediately understanding the message, he began unbuttoning his shirt, never pulling away from his passionate kiss with Alice. He pushed the shirt down his shoulders before repositioning himself so that he could unbutton his trousers and slide them down his legs, leaving himself in only his boxers. Peter, noticing Elliot's sudden lack of clothing did the same.

Both men pushed Alice down to lie on her back. Elliot lowered his head between her legs, Peter down to her breasts. The hare ran his thumb along her clothed womanhood applying greater pressure in the sports that made her gasp the loudest. At the same time, Peter engulfed her entire left breast in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the pert nipple, while his hand massaged the other. He hummed, sending an uncontrollable shiver down her spine.

"Alice, can I take these off?" asked Elliot, his fingers running along the edges of her panties.

"G-go a-ahead." She gasped.

He hooked his fingers underneath the waist band and tugged them down over her knees and feet before tossing the offending scrap of clothing in a random direction. Alice moaned as she felt Elliot place light kisses along her womanhood, placing an especially hard one on her clit. He trapped the bead between his lips and sucked lightly, running his tongue in circles around it.

"Ngh!" she gasped as she gripped hard onto Peter's wrists to keep her from bursting in a fit of spasms due to the double treatment.

She hit her peak when both men lightly grazed their teeth against each bud; Peter, the bud of her breast; Elliot, the bud of her womanhood. Peter ran his hands through her hair as she attempted to catch her breath, Elliot drawing intricate patterns on her ankle.

Alice sat up and moved so she was sitting between the two, and grazed her hands against both of their clothed erections, earning synchronized groans.

"A-Alice, please I can't take any more." Elliot gasped as the blonde's thumb ghosted over the head of his penis.

"N-neither can I." Peter moaned his glasses completely fogged up.

"Th-then go ahead." She whispered.

The two rabbits needed not another word as the remainder of their clothing was gone. Elliot moved Alice into his lap, his erection gazing lightly over her womanhood. Peter moved to stand up in front of her, feeling rather awkward at the position.

Alice wrapped her delicate fingers around the white rabbit's length as Elliot directed his own with his hand into her warmth. The three all let out small cries of pleasure before finally moving against each other. With each thrust Elliot made, Alice grinded down against him, and brought Peter closer to her mouth. He bit his lip as he could feel his beloved's hot breath heating his erection further. Finally she gave him a tentative lick, causing a generous amount of pre-cum to drip down.

"P-please Alice, if you tease me so I'll go ma-NNNGH!" he couldn't finish before Alice had brought the head of his penis into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, wanting to memorize every detail of the way he felt. As she bobbed her head up and down his tip, her right hand slid his foreskin back and forth in swift, but sloppy motion; her opposite hand tangling in Elliot's orange curls.

Elliot gripped her hips tighter, thrusting harder than before at the extra momentum Alice's ministrations on Peter added. He ran his tongue along the curve of her neck and shoulders, stopping at especially delicate areas, to suck and pay more attention to.

Peter tangled his fingers lightly into Alice's hair, resisting the urge to completely thrust himself into her mouth as he approached his limit. Alice pulled away to catch her breath, her hand still pumping, before redirecting her mouth to the prime minister's testicles, running her tongue lightly against the seam. This caused him to almost leap away at the sensitivity. Noticing this, Alice chose to move away from that spot and swirl her tongue around the right testicle before completely encasing it in her mouth.

"A-Alice- ALICE-NNGGHH!" Peter practically screamed as his ejaculate spurt out in concentrated streams across Alice's face and hair, some even getting on her chest and breasts.

As Peter dropped to the floor to catch his breath, Alice turned back to look at Elliot. He stopped his thrusts momentarily to turn her around so her chest was pressed against his own before thrusting up at an even greater pace at the sight before him: Alice, red as a tomato from pleasure, moaning and gasping louder then he'd ever heard her speak before, and covered in the pure essence of pleasure.

He moved his callused thumb to rub roughly against her clit. "E-ELLIOT!" she screamed, her legs and arms wrapping tightly around his body as she felt her very core contract and the warmth of her orgasm, slow yet hard, spreading over her body.

The sudden tightness was too much for the rabbit as he made one final hard thrust before quickly pulling out, shooting his seed all over her stomach and the undersides of her breasts. Alice rolled off of Elliot who at the same time dropped down on his back. After taking a moment to clean herself off with her discarded stocking, she reached behind the couch for a blanket. Elliot and Peter climbed under it with her, their arms entwining her from both sides.

"Alice, my dear, now that you have _**two **_rabbits in your life, I must ask. Which is a better lover?" Peter asked.

"Well that's a stupid question, because it's obviously me." Elliot said.

"Oh god," Alice gasped.

"You've lost your mind March, the better lover is obviously I!" Peter retorted.

"Bullshit!"

"You're just jealous, for though you may try, you cannot make Alice writhe such as I!"

"You carrot-eating psychopath!"

"You true rabbit wannabe!"

"This is so stupid." Alice muttered under her breath, before sneaking out of the covers and walking up to her room, unnoticed by the two bickering rabbits.

xXx

**A/N: Yay it's finally done! I literally only had two write like two more paragraphs. Sorry for the wait, but like I said, this is more of an on the side thing to improve my smut skills! I hope you liked it, it was my first three-some ever! As you can tell I like making Peter all rhymey! XD Anyway since it's so highly requested and since there are absolutely NONE on the site, next up is…**

**Alice x Julius!**

.


	3. Vampire: Alice x Julius For Shelby

**A/N: This actually isn't the original Julius x Alice fanfic that I was going to post, but soon after I started it, I got the most touching request EVER from a girl named Serena, the older sister in the shared account: crazy2000. She told me that her little sister, Shelby, had recently experienced a hard break-up with her boyfriend and wanted me to write a fanfic dedicated to her. Though this is definitely finished quite later then both of us probably expected it, better late than never! So this fanfic is dedicated to Shelby, your sister told me the story and you go girl! She told me what she thought you'd like so just know that this is all for you, and I hope you're able to pull through! : )**

**So without further ado, here is Julius x Alice: Vampire Special!**

**Dedicated to Shelby: crazy2000**

**Description: **Alice never realized the danger of the County of Hearts, until it bit her in the neck.

**Pairing: **Alice x Julius

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Warnings: **Dark themes, light blood, oral sex

**Words:**

xXx

_"The clock tower? You mean with Julius Monrey?"_

_ "Many people hate my line of work."_

_ "…It makes me hate clocks, and the person who repairs them."_

_ "I assume it give you the chills, to share a roof with such a man."_

_ "Then that's a rule I don't want to understand! Treating human beings like that!"_

_ "This place is dangerous."_

_ "You're not frightened?"_

_ "Why would I be? I'm not scared of this or you."_

_ "Truly?"_

_ "Yes, truly!"_

_ "…Truly?"_

_ "…I'm scared! I really am scared!"_

___"__**He **__is dangerous."_

Alice didn't understand. The Country of Hearts was a dangerous place filled with dangerous people, from mafia bosses to trigger happy rabbit men. So in all that chaos, all of that disregard for human life that came with living in this "Wonder World", why was it that the one man, who simply spent his days sitting in a tower restoring life to the deceased, was the most hated man in all the land?

She never understood, not even a little bit. That is, until **that **night.

xXx

Alice sighed as she walked down the dirt road from the Hatter Mansion, adjusting her bag of borrowed books and freshly clipped roses from Blood. She turned only to return the wave to the Bloody Twins and the not-rabbit that held them back, and then sighed yet again. He had said it again.

xXx

"Forget that guy Alice. Leave his creepy death tower, and live here with us!" Elliot had said, mouth almost too full of carrot cake to comprehend what he was saying.

"Yeah!" the twins had cheered.

"We'll have so much harmless fun big sis!" Dee had said.

"And we'll show you more of our treasures!" Dum had added.

She had to keep herself from snorting out her tea as she laughed, "Are you kidding!? Last time we had 'harmless' fun with your 'treasures', I ended up with a knife to my throat and Blood over here calling me a slut!"

Alice had glared as the mentioned mafia boss attempted to hide his smirk behind nonchalantly sipping his tea.

"And besides," she continued, "My home is at the Clock Tower with Julius. I like it there."

Elliot, Dee, and Dum all moaned as they dropped their heads on the table sulkily, the former's ears dropping to the table. Alice had covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. She couldn't resist!

"OW! ALIIIICE! THAT HURTS!"

"Your ears are just so cute when they're droopy!" she squealed, fingers unyielding from the fluffy appendages.

"How mean!"

Blood had taken his time sipping his tea before finally saying, "While a mafia headquarters isn't exactly one's first choice when thinking 'safe', the twins do have a point you know."

Alice had paused, "What do you mean, Blood?"

"I mean that it's much safer for you to spend nights away from the Clock Tower. There are creatures in this world that roam the night that even we, who have no disregard for life, fear."

"But what does that have to do with Julius and the Clock Tower?"

Elliot and Blood shared a look before the former spoke, "What does it matter!? Just every night sequence you can come over for a tea party and you'll be fine!"

"That's kind of asking a lot Elliot, I mean have to sleep." She had said.

"Then you can just sleep here every night!"

"Slumber parties!" The twins shouted.

"But then I'm practically living here! Listen," she had said, standing up with her basket of books, "This time sequence has been really long, I should get home, Julius is probably worried about me."

"N-no sis!" the twins whined, grabbing onto her arms, "Stay until the next sequence!"

"No guys I should really go." She replied.

"Alright," Blood had sighed, "If you want to go, we can't stop you."

"Thank you." She had said.

"Just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Take some roses."

xXx

"Why roses?" she asked herself.

She looked up at the sky through the tree tops and sighed in content _The nights in Heart Country sure are beautiful, no wonder blood likes having tea at this time. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden rustling in the bushes to her right. She raised an eyebrow and moved slowly to the brush. She reached a tentative hand pushing aside some of the branches. She jumped back with a squeak; only to laugh at herself as the small form of a rabbit stared up with its shining, black eyes.

"Aw, are you lost cutie?" she asked, kneeling down to the creature's height.

The rabbit didn't nod or speak, even though Alice had been half expecting it to. It simply gave her a glazed over look that confirmed her suspicions. She shifted around the roses and books in the basket and patted a small space.

"Hop in. Don't worry; if Julius won't let me keep you, I'm sure Gray will take you in with open arms."

The rabbit took a timid step forward before halting completely, eyes wide and his tiny body shaking furiously. Alice turned around to see what the creature had been looking at, immediately finding herself frozen with fear.

_A-afterimages!_

The shadowy forms of the afterimages reached out to her slowly. Everything around them felt cold and silent aside from her heavy breaths. Time seemed to completely stop for everything except for the afterimages that approached her still. A sudden gust of wind slammed against her, its howls at last reinstating Alice's thought process and forcing her to her feet.

She ran, making herself not look back. She'd rather, if the afterimages caught her, that they'd do it by surprise and not have to suffer knowing they were gaining on her.

Finally, Alice found herself outside the forest and in the Clock Tower Plaza. She dropped the basket she hadn't even realized she had grabbed and supported herself on her bent knees as she panted for breath. She glanced back and felt relieved to know that she was alone. Though even with this knowledge, she didn't feel safe, not in the slightest. In fact, a sudden chill shot through her body; subconsciously telling her that she was in more danger then she had ever been before.

At that moment, a tall, dark figure appeared in her peripheral vision. She almost turned around and marched right back in the forest, trying to keep the illusion that perhaps it was just her mind, so worn out from exhaustion, playing tricks on her. Instead she stood up and looked straight at the figure.

Immediately, Alice wished she had taken her chances with the afterimages. The figure was a man, clouded in darkness with two glowing red eyes staring straight at her. He was slightly hunched over and panting from what perhaps was sickness, or better yet, hunger. The moment she found herself face-to-face with this man, she knew he was not a force she wanted to reckon with.

The clouds in the night sky parted, bathing the figure in the moon light.

Alice gasped, "J-Julius?!"

She wouldn't have recognized her landlord at all had his custom suit not been a dead giveaway. Julius was in horrible shape, his hair was a complete mess, over half of it frizzing out of its ponytail; his mouth was filled with rows of sharp, crimson-stained teeth; and his eyes, those glowing, horrific red eyes, simply looking into them made Alice feel like she was looking into the very pits of hell.

"Julius." She repeated, "W-what happened to you?"

Not a second later Alice found herself on the ground, the clockmaker she had grown to care for so much, pinning her down with immense strength.

"J-Julius! St-stop! You're hurting me!"

She gasped as the collar of her dress was completely ripped away, red lines appearing on her neck as his claw-like nails grazed her throat. "Julius it hurts! Stop it!"

He snapped up at her with a growl. Alice felt the tears in her eyes, threatening at any moment to fall. "W-who are you?"

Julius did not answer. Alice yelped, in too much shock to scream, as what felt like tiny daggers, sunk deep into her neck. The pain was too great to resist, the tears finally fell. The physical pain was nothing, nothing she wasn't used to in this "Wonder World". What hurt the most was the aching in her heart. She trusted Julius Monrey with her life, and yet now, he was intentionally hurting her, and as the seconds passed, she realized, he was killing her.

Her feeble attempts to yank him off by his hair failed. She could do nothing but let her arms fall flat as he literally sucked the life out of her. She suddenly felt something brush against her knuckle. Alice forced herself to turn her head back enough to look at her hand. Through labored, foggy vision, she found exactly what she needed. Her basket. She clamped her hand around the handle as tightly as she could and dragged it closer to her body. Julius was too preoccupied to notice.

Alice took a deep breath and called upon all of her strength to slam the book basket as hard as she could into the side of Julius's head. She had to thank to herself the endless mind of Jane Austen for writing such astoundingly large books as the immense pressure of the Clockmaker's jaw left her throat.

Immediately, Julius dropped back on top of her, and Alice knew she would meet her demise . She moved to close her eyes, when her attacker suddenly let out an agonized scream. She stared at him for a moment, watching him writhe and twist in pain with a dangerous curiosity. It seemed even parts of him were smoking.

"What the-?"

It was then she remembered.

_"Just take some roses."_

She reached a shaky hand and peeled off one of the many rose petals from his cheek to reveal a deep, red burn mark. She gasped and cupped his face.

"Julius."

The crimson in his eyes suddenly melted away, the warm blue she came so familiar with shining through. They widened as he stared down at Alice in shock. She simply smiled up at him, trying her hardest, though unsuccessfully, to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

"Y-you're back to normal." She said, her voice hoarse and cracked from screaming.

"A-Alice?" Julius whimpered.

That was all she heard before the world around her went completely black.

xXx

Alice shot up from bed, immediately regretting doing so, as her back cracked, her head pounded, and her neck throbbed with an agonizing soreness. She cupped her neck with one hand and her forehead with the other, slowly rotating her thumb and middle finger against her temples. It did very little to help.

Her last memories before fainting suddenly came back to her and she gasped, scanning her surroundings while attempting to prevent any more pain to her neck. She was…home, in her room and nightgown. Had Julius brought her-?

"Julius!?" she gasped.

"Yes?"

Alice screamed, not expecting to be answered. She reached over to her nightstand and flicked on the light. Julius sat in a chair in the opposite corner of the room. He had cleaned himself up, his skin free of blood and his hair once again managed.

"W-was that a d-?"

"No" he interrupted.

"So you're a-you're a vampire?" she asked.

"If that's what your world call Jabberwockies, than yes, I am a vampire."

"W-why-I-I mean-how-?"

"I am the Clockmaker, the undertaker of this world. No living creature can control death as well as a dead one. This… thirst that makes me such a monster, it comes with the role."

"So you were born that way?"

"Assigned."

"Julius I'm so s-"

"Don't be Alice, just… Just don't be. It's not your fault I'm like this and… and just look at you! Why are you apologizing?! I've hurt you!" he sighed and dropped his face into his hands, "I knew this was a bad idea. Right from the start, and yet I couldn't resist the allure of an outsider, the way your blood might taste. It was too much."

He stood up. Alice's eyes widened, "J-Julius? Julius what are you doing?"

He stalked over, each footstep like a clock ticking down to her demise. "Julius, please! You don't want to hurt me! I know you and you'd never-!"

"No you don't!" he screamed, dropping next to her bed. "N-no you don't."

There was a shift of weight on the bed. Alice looked to the end of it in confusion. A suitcase.

"What? I don' t- I mean-"

"I've packed up your belongings. Leave, right now."

_H-he wants me to leave?!_ "But it's dark outside, some-something else could get me."

"I've already phoned Prime Minister White to escort you. Just wait for him outside."

"O-okay, but um, when should I come back?"

"You won't."

"What do you mean-?"

"Are you stupid?! I want you to leave! Forever! Never come back to this Clock Tower ever again! If you want to spend time with Grey or Nightmare then make them come to you but never ever set foot near me again!"

"But, J-Julius, no! No I won't! You can't do this to me! After all we've been through, you're my best friend and my-! And-and my-!"

"And your greatest fear." Julius finished, refusing to look at her, "I know. Now get out."

"Julius, look at me."

He stood up, beginning to walk away. Alice lunged forward and grabbed onto the back of his jacket. She hissed in pain that the sudden movement caused, earning a brief look of concern from Julius. He quickly hid it and attempted to pull himself free of her grasp.

"Julius Monrey, you look at me right now."

He hesitantly obliged.

"Yes I am scared. I know that that part of you wants nothing more than to rip out my throat and kill me. I'm scared of facing it, of being in that situation. But, I'm not scared of it hurting me, of you hurting me. Because I know that it's only one part of you, and that you can control it. Because the fact of the matter is, it's not you. You're not a monster. I am scared, but the thing I fear most is never being able to see you again." She couldn't stop the tears flooding down her face, "So please don't do this to me Julius! The only way you could possibly hurt me is by making me go away. Because I care about you so much Julius and I never want to leave your side!"

In a flash Alice was pinned to the bed, Julius on top of her. She could feel his heavy breathing on her neck, but then, there a drop of something wet on her chin. He was crying. She'd never seen him like this, she didn't even think that the cold Undertaker could cry, let alone cry for her.

"I don't want you to leave, but-but if you don't I'm, just going to hurt you."

"Didn't you hear me, the only way you could possibly hurt me, is by staying away from me."

Julius could no longer hold back. This girl he cared so deeply for, the skin he longed to touch, the lips he longed to kiss. The desire was no longer just for a meal; the voice he loved to hear, the hands he loved to hold, and the eyes, oh those eyes, that he loved to imagine staring into his own, so full of love. He couldn't hold back, he would see those eyes marked with the same desire that had tortured him for so long.

He slammed his lips against Alice's. She gasped, giving Julius the opportunity to slip his tongue in. _He-he's kissing me! He's really, really kissing me! And his tongue is just- oh my god did he just roll his tongue? I can't- oh god!_

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, matching his kiss with equal force. She pulled his hair loose from its confining ponytail, twisting her fingers through it possessively. Her legs wrapped around Julius's waist, bringing her to a stunning new revelation. She wasn't wearing underwear.

She pulled back with a gasp for breath and a yelp of embarrassment. Julius gave her a worried look.

"D-did you um, change my clothes?" she asked.

His eyes softened and he chuckled, "Yes but don't worry, I wasn't thinking anything bad while I was doing it. I was just enjoying the last moments I thought I'd ever spend with you."

Alice smiled, "I'll spend every moment with you Julius. Vampire-er, Jabberwocky or not, I'll be right by your side."

With that, she moved her hands to clumsily undo the buttons of his shirt. Julius's eyes widened. "A-Alice, are you sure? I could seriously hurt you."

"You could, but you won't."

"I don't know about that."

"Julius, I trust you."

"Well you shouldn't."

"Oh stop being such a downer Julius." She smirked, "That'll be my job."

Julius raised an eyebrow and jerked suddenly as Alice cupped her hand against him through his trousers. She moved her hand up and down slowly, her thumb circling teasingly around the head.

"Alice." Julius panted, his hot breath encasing her ear, "Stop teasing me."

She smiled, "Sit back."

He did as told, allowing Alice to lie on her stomach between his legs. She made quick work of the zipper and buttons on his pants and tugged.

"Oh um, let me help." He said awkwardly and hurried to shrug his pants and underwear off.

"Tell me if something feels bad, alright?" she said, wrapping her fingers gently around his length.

"Mm-mmhmm!" he answered, trying to hold himself back.

He bit his lip as Alice stroked him, experimenting with different speeds and pressures to see how he liked it the best. She reached out her tongue tentatively, gaining more confidence as Julius final let out a long moan. She moved her hand down to twist at the base as she licked up the sides.

Julius clutched the sheets tightly when Alice finally took his tip into her mouth. He could hear her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. Oh what a wonderful sound a beating heart was; a heart that pumped her blood so fast and laced it with so much adrenaline as she grew more and more daring with her sucks and strokes. He gulped and dug his fingernails into his palms enough to draw blood. Blood, oh god her blood. He could see it rushing to her face from work and embarrassment. It pumped through her neck in such a plump, delectable vein.

"A-Alice, I don't think I can control myself." He hissed.

She pulled away with a gasp for breath and looked up at him with concern. "What do you want to do then?"

_Drink your blood!_

_ Finish where we left off!_

_ Blood! Blood! Blood!_

He wanted to scream in frustration but instead calmly said, "I think we should stop, Alice."

Alice's eyes narrowed in sadness, "But Julius, you just deserve this so much!"

"And why is that?"

"Because, you've done so much for me in my time here in the Country of Hearts. You've never let me down and I don't want to the opposite to you."

"You're not letting me down Alice! I just can't hurt you."

"How many times do I have to say it? You won't! I know you won't! I care about you Julius and I just want to make you happy." She said.

"So what are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying that I want us to try it, the real thing."

Julius sighed, "Alright, alright."

Alice yelped as Julius pulled her to sit in his lap, "But we're doing it like this. I don't want you under me. If I lose control, this way you can at least have a chance of jumping away."

"O-Okay."

Julius gave her a look questioning permission. She nodded for him to move forward. He reached down and stroked her clit, yielding a surprised moan. He rubbed it around, experimenting just as Alice had, with his middle finger, his opposite hand sneaking up under her nightgown and gently cupping her left breast. He moved from her clit to the lips of her womanhood, stroking with a feather light touches.

"J-Julius, stop teasing me." She gasped, nipping at his ear. "I can't handle it."

He sped up his ministrations with her breast and pushed a single digit into her womanhood, his calloused thumb returning to working her clit.

"Please Julius! I know what you're doing. You're trying to make me orgasm so we won't go forward with you! But Julius, please! I need **you**!"

He looked at her uncertainly.

She smiled, "It'll be okay."

With much hesitance, he retracted his hands and positioned himself at her entrance, "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Positive." She said, and sunk herself down onto him.

"A-Alice!" he hissed, resisting the urge to completely thrust in.

"Oh god, Julius!" she moaned.

She moved so that she was sitting on her knees on each side of him, causing him to go even deeper. She lifted herself up and then back down slowly, taking in the feel of him completely.

"Come on Julius, I can't do it all by myself." She teased.

_Oh god,_ he thought, _What if I hurt her?! Well you're pretty past the point now, if you're bound to hurt her it's going to happen- n-no! I won't hurt her! I can't! Fine! _

Julius grabbed Alice's hips, finally pumping himself in and out of her. Alice moaned, her hands clawing into his back from pleasure. He could feel his fangs elongating at the smell of blood, even his own.

"A-Alice! I can't hold back!"

"Then don't!" she cried, pushing his lips to her neck.

Julius's thrusts grew faster and more desperate. He couldn't resist.

"Julius!" she screamed as his fangs sunk into her neck.

It hurt. There was no denying it. It really, really hurt. Yet there was something else. The pain, the pleasure, they molded into one great euphoria. Though she could feel her very life being drained, Alice had never felt more complete. Julius pulled her into a tight embrace as he bucked into her with desperate, unmatched velocity.

_You must stop! You must stop!_

"Alice!" he cried, ripping his mouth away from her neck and locking with Alice's lips.

It was enough to finally shoot Alice over the edge. She stiffened and gripped Julius's hair tighter than ever before as her whole body contracted from climax. He thrust in one deep, final time, the hot pressure too much for him to handle any longer as he fell into his own orgasm.

The two sat there in the afterglow for what seemed like eternity. Alice pulled back to look at Julius. His eyes were red and glowing and a trail of blood ran down his chin. It was such a similar sight to when she first saw him as a Jabberwocky. Except then, he was horrifying and now he was beautiful. She sighed and fell backwards onto the bed, her eye contact never breaking.

"I told you. I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

Julius chuckled at the irony. He hadn't hurt her? Then what were those bite marks on her neck? That long river of blood trailing down her pale, naked body into such macabre beauty; what was that?

"You're bleeding." He stated.

"No kidding." She laughed, "Why don't you lick it up?"

Julius rolled his eyes and reached over to grab a box of Band-Aids from the nightstand. "I might just take you up on that offer."

"I hope you do." She said, her grin rivaling that of Boris.

He bandaged her wound before tossing the box aside, lapping up the rest of the blood trailing down her neck.

"Well look who has his hunger mastered now." She giggled, "So tell me, how much better does an Outsider's blood taste?"

Julius laid down next to her, pulling the covers over them both. "You'd have to be mad as a hatter not to prefer it."

Alice smiled and snuggled up against him, "Well then I'm glad that you're the sanest man in this place."

Julius couldn't help but smile back, "So am I, Alice, so am I."

xXx

"Alice! Oh Alice, my one and only love! Where are you?!" Peter called as he looked through the first floor of the clock tower.

"Oi White, it's the middle of the night. People are sleeping." Ace said.

"Well I'm trying to make her come down so we can leave already. The Clockmaker said she finally wants to come and live with me at Heart Castle!" Peter shouted enthusiastically.

"I remember what you said when you asked for my help." Ace replied.

"I never asked for your help you directionally challenged knight. I asked you to go to Hell." Peter said dryly.

"I'll look upstairs, 'kay?" Ace piped, ignoring the Prime Minister's correction. _Alice wouldn't ever want to come live with the freak, and even if she did, she would've told him herself. Something must've happened with Julius's true nature. She must've found out._

Ace found himself in front of a door labeled "Alice's room".

"Hmm, she's probably not in here, but what great navigator would I be if I didn't check?" he stated, opening the door. "Oh-ho-ho!"

_Well she obviously didn't have a problem with it, did she? This should be interesting._

"Oi White! I found Alice!"

xXx

**A/N: FINALLY! I just want to apologize to Shelby and Serena that this is seven months late! I am so, so, so, so, SO SORRY! It was requested as a Halloween fic and came out as a beginning of Summer fic! Lol So I hope it was alright, this is really my first time writing such a dramatic fic so I hope it's alright and worth the wait! : )**

**Also! Quick note, I'm changing the status of this fic to "Complete" but I'll still be posting additions. Just that way more people can read it. ^_^ Next up is…**

**Blood x Alice!**


End file.
